Devices, such as mobile communication devices (e.g., cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc.), include touch sensitive input devices (e.g., touch sensitive interfaces or displays, touch screens, etc.). Touch screens are usually formed with either a resistive or capacitive film layer, located above a display, which is used to sense a touch of the user's finger or a stylus. Some touch screens enable the user to input information (e.g., text, numbers, etc.) via interaction with information displayed on the touch screen. Mobile communication devices can be placed in a locked state (e.g., when not in use) to prevent their inadvertent use, or in a sleep state (or mode) to conserve energy.
However, such mobile communication devices do not permit the user to interact with the touch screen when the mobile communication device is in a locked state. In the locked state, the touch screen is also unable to display current information (e.g., missed calls, recently received text messages, recently received emails, etc.) received by the mobile communication device during the sleep state. Furthermore, when the touch screen is unlocked, the touch screen typically displays the last application used by the mobile communication device.